


Goddamn Kazoo

by CardinalCopia



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, ridiculous reason to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalCopia/pseuds/CardinalCopia
Summary: They just bang. Nothing else happens. Have fun.





	Goddamn Kazoo

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody had written anything for these two so I had to step in for the rescue. The things I do for love.

“You coglione, for Lucifer’s sake what did you do!?” The second says as he rushes into the room, frustrated beyond belief. After having heard what happened, he couldn’t stay quiet he had to talk to his brother—and that man in question was currently sitting on a chair in his study, turned away but visually obviously surprised.

“What? Is this about me playing the kazoo? You really need to relax; you’re going to make a vain pop like this, frate.”  He slowly turns in his spinny chair to face his sibling, a strand falling over his forehead, cheeks flustered slightly from what appeared to be irritation.

“K- kazoo… you might as well have been playing a cazzo!”

The third freezes up a second, racking his brain to figure out what his brother was saying. Until it hits him and he furrows his brow more.

“Are you just jealous my lips were occupied elsewhere?”

“No! You have disgraced us once again, fratello.” 

The current Papa jumps up from his seat, attempting to rest his hands against the table but awkwardly failing and deciding to rest them on his hips instead, he was about to speak. But his kin stepped quickly towards the table in the meantime. Now faced so close with his older brother, Emeritus wasn’t sure what to say besides grimace at him. They glanced at each other for a second, until II backed away and looked at his slightly younger bro.

“A-… are you wearing heels again?” It seems then it made sense, after all, his younger brother was quite a bit shorter, so having him tower over him was noticeable.

Papa Emeritus the third deflates, now looking uncomfortable.

“What if I am?”

Emeritus the second walks towards the door and the third breathes easier, but in reality, his sibling only closes the door and returns to the table.

“You’d be better off if you weren’t such a baldracca.” But his voice isn’t as angry now; it’s actually a little amused. He walks around the table and looks his brother over.

“It wouldn’t be such a problem if you weren’t taller than me.” He says as he steps back from his kin to seemingly only push him into the chair. Then straddle him. Heels hanging off just from the chair.

“Look at us, two old men still at it like rabbits.” Emeritus the second says as he glances at the door, then back at the mismatched eyes of his baby brother.

“What is it, old man? Don’t have the energy for it?” Emeritus III mutters as he plants tiny kisses along the other’s neck then loosening his tie and nibbling at his collar bone. To tease his brother further, he traces his tongue back to the side of his neck and prepares to bite hard, but right before his teeth sink into the flesh, the other man’s hand quickly grabs his hair and pulls him back.

“Don’t.”

The younger pouts, uncomfortable by the pull he is receiving. But enjoying the other hand that was rubbing at his thigh, then tracing over to his shoulder where it pulls off his jacket. The same hand that masterfully undoes his buttons and frees him from his dammed clothes. Belonging to the same bastard whose gold teeth land onto his neck, biting him. Hard. It bleeds like a bitch and Emeritus the third whines out in pain, not enjoying it at all. Soon, the elder’s tongue traces the mark over and over again, stinging the younger even more and making him continuously make displeased noises.

Eventually, he pulls away from the small wound, as well as letting go of his brother’s hair and their eyes meet.

“You play dirty.” The third accuses, frowning.

“You like it.”

The younger sighs, nodding, a smirk appearing on his features for a split second before he feigns a frown. He waggles his feet a little.

“So…?”

Emeritus the second’s hand slide to the buttocks of the other, squeezing slightly.

“Put your hands around my neck.” He orders. Three complies. With that done, the older brother picks him up, sits him on the table and the youngling laughs.

“Seriously?”

“Stay quiet. Or I’ll gag you.”

Papa III can’t fight back the smirk on his face, showing his teeth with how overly amused he was.

II’s fingers linger momentarily onto the other’s sides before moving to undo the stupid heels his brother occasionally chose to wear.

They both hit the floor with a loud thud, seconds apart. Now that his brother was free of this ridiculous nonsense, II’s hand trace around the heels of his feet, tickling slightly and making III giggle, despite how he tried to hold it back. But his palms eventually follow along with his kin’s legs and rest onto his pants, undoing them in a fluid but rough movement. Then the man pulls off his pants, almost ripping them with how much he was rushing along this. The next step was to flip him over which he did easily, sending some paper’s from the desk onto the ground and other papers to crumple up or simply fold.

“Hey! That’s—“

“Sta 'zitto!” He once again takes command as he tugs off Emeritus the third’s boxer briefs. The younger brother rests his chin in his hand, huffing in annoyance. He heard the zipper of the other getting undone then, followed by fabric sliding down. He was excited, but he was also the only one who knew to remind his brother of one certain thing:

“There is no way in hell you’re putting that in me without lube!”

Even if the older was still wearing his sunglasses, you could kind of tell his eye twitched. Soon he opened one of the drawers and dug around for a bit, before taking out what was needed. III moved his hands from his face and clung to the table in preparation, which was good because his sibling spared no time to prepare his entrance. He just pushed in and it instantly forced a moan from the other.

III didn’t even bother doing much, he just sort of allowed his brother to, for a lack of a better word, fuck him. It wasn’t like they were ever really making love, to begin with… not since this became a normal occurrence, at least.

The older man kept rocking his hips, going as fast as he could and hitting as hard as he could. Making Emeritus III moan like a porn star with how satisfying this all felt. His full length pushing into him, painful but also oh so pleasant. Through all of this, however, the younger’s cock begged for attention, dribbling of precum feeling overly ignored.

“Frate, please…”

“What is it, bello?”

“M- my… “A moan escapes him as his bro hits the spot just fucking right. But as it appears, he doesn’t need to say more because his elder understands and wraps his hand around the base of his cock and strokes, slowly and teasingly. The rocking halts, he stops fucking, just that minutes that he spends leaning over the other, still inside him. The contrast is too much and he realizes he wants to cum as soon as possible but knew he wouldn’t be allowed to until the other did so first.

“Please…” Emeritus the third breathes out, nails through gloves digging into the oak table, painfully so. “Don’t stop.”

“Hmm?” Emeritus the second hums as his nose trails from the bite mark to his sibling’s hair, sniffing the expensive shampoo he uses under which you could smell his sweat. An intoxicating smell for the other. He liked it a lot. Even if he wouldn’t admit to it even if his life depended on it.

“Fuck. Me.” He exclaims then, the older smirking to himself, before once again neglecting his cock and resting both his hands on the other man’s hips, pushing in and out of him at the best pace he could manage. Soon after, he cums inside the other, but doesn’t stop going, even if his pace slows down by a lot. His head leans back and he breathes deeper, but he keeps going until his brother finally stops making noises and rides the wave quietly, at the end releasing one loud breath.

Emeritus II sits down in the chair, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning off his dick. Meanwhile, III pushes himself off the table and walks back into the other’s lap, hands resting around the other’s neck. He curls up like a kitten, the older thinks. But all he does is smile at the contact. He never knew how to deal with it all afterwards, but if the other wanted to hold onto him, then he really had no problems with it.

“I love you.” The younger says as he pushes his nose against the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I do.”

“Well, I love you, too.”


End file.
